In Spite Of All The Danger (A Beatles story)
by Tee-bone
Summary: A young girl is hit by a car and blacks out. When she wakes up she finds herself in liverpool! With the fab four themselves! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello all! This is a new story written by Tee-bone! and yes, i bet your wondering "Well who is this if not Tee-Bone?" I'm Celestearts, so go look me up, Tee was busy so I am posting this in her stead. don't you just love sisters? This is a story about George. (yay! my favorite! XD) and i think there is time travel involved. I don't know, so you'll have to read it for yourselves!**

**Well as Tee would say. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Leah

Leah walked by the shops and stores of downtown. She was on her way home although she completely dreaded the thought even, but she had to. She waited at an intersection to cross until the little light lit up telling her to walk. As she started to cross a car came speeding down the road out of nowhere and it was headed right for her! She didn't have time to get out of the way and the car smashed into her body. The pain was unbearable as she laid on the road. She heard faint screams and could tell that people were gathering around probably calling 911 when she blacked out.

When she woke up the pain was nearly gone but her legs ached. Then she noticed both of her legs were in casts. She started to cry.

"It's ok." She heard a man say as he approached the bed. "I'm not a Doctor but they told me both of your legs are broken but they will heal. And after a while you'll be able to walk like normal again." The man smiled lightly. Leah couldn't really tell what he looked like because her vision was stroked her wavy Blond hair. "I'm going to take you home with me. No one seems to recognize you and you didn't have any I.d. Can you tell me your name?" Leah tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out, she started to cry harder but it was still just as quiet in the room. The young man picked her up with ease and put her in a wheel chair and they left the hospital. Leah looked around but nothing about this place seemed familiar and it seemed very cold. Not like any cold she'd ever felt before. 'Maybe it's just because of the accident?' She thought sadly. She also felt tired but she probably had slept for a very long time. Then she had an idea she tried to turn around but the effort was fruitless. She felt like sighing. But the man noticed the commotion and stopped.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, worry in his voice.

Leah pretended to write on her hand.

"You need to write something down?"

'Close enough!' She thought and nodded vigorously.

"Ok I might have something in my coat pocket?" He reached into his pocket to look for a pen and paper.

His voice seemed familiar to Leah but she couldn't place him.

"Here you go." He handed her a napkin and a pen.

She wrote. "My name is Leah Stacey." Her vision was still blurry even though she had pretty much stopped crying. She thrust the napkin towards what she thought was him but it turned out to be a pole.

"Can you see?"

She made a middle of the road sign with her hand.

"Did you have glasses?"

She shook her head making a face. He chuckled.

"So your name's Leah? That's pretty. Where are you from?"

He handed the napkin back to her. "Richmond, Virginia." She handed him the napkin back.

He was quiet for a minute. "No, I mean where are you staying?" He said handing the napkin back. She thrust it back at him. "Well you're in Liverpool!" He said confused. She cocked an eyebrow at him and took the napkin back excitedly. 'I think I know who this is!' She thought handing the napkin back.

"My name? Of course how stupid of me! I'm George Harrison!" He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is the second chapter! Sorry it took so long I kind of got bummed out on this one but I still like it and my friends really want me to keep writing it so here we go! **

* * *

_**George**_

They started walking down the street again. When George looked at his watch.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! You don't mind going to the studio first do you?!" She shook her head. He changed direction and they headed for the recording studio. Leah started to wonder why he didn't just drive but he probably couldn't because of her. He started to run and leah felt the cold wind hit her face. She wished she had a blanket or something. George must have noticed her shivering because he slowed down slightly.

"I'm sorry we'll be there soon!" A few minutes later they arrived at the studio. George was panting and his cheeks were red. He got a blanket for Leah and then he wheeled her to the recording room. She really wished she could see, it was the Beatles recording after all! He spoke to Brian and George and the boys looked at him and Leah confused. He left Leah with them and joined the boys in the other room.

"Who in the world is that?!" John said staring at her.

"Stop staring at her!" Ringo said, elbowing John.

"What is she looking at?" Paul said curiously.

"Mates, she can't see." George said sadly.

"She's blind and in a wheelchair?" Ringo said mortified.

"Well, she was hit by a car and I found her. Nobody knew who she was or anything so I brought with me. Her legs are broken but she will be able to walk again someday. Currently she can't speak and can't hardly see anything. Her name is Leah and she's from Virginia, she acted like I was crazy when I told her we were in Liverpool. So... I don't know..." he pulled out his guitar.

"She's quite pretty!" John grinned.

George suddenly looked furious.

"John!-"

"Are you boys ready?!" Brian said looking impatient.

"Yes!" All but George shouted. The whole time they were there he couldn't stop looking at Leah her pretty brown eyes staring at nothing. She just sat there. He felt so bad for her, if only he knew who had done this!

When they finished and george started putting his guitar away, Paul brought Leah up again.

"So what are you going to do with her when we tour in two weeks?" He cocked an eyebrow.

George hadn't thought that far ahead. "Erm, we'll just bring her along!"

"Yeah you're gonna run away from screaming fans and jump into cars with a girl in a wheel chair!" Paul had a serious look on his face.

"Well I can't just leave her here!" George shouted at Paul and walked into the next room.

* * *

_**Leah**_

Leah sat in her wheel chair, she couldn't make out anything in the room. 'What happened to my life?!' She thought. 'In one way it feels ruined and then again now I'm staying with THE George Harrison!' Then George walked up to her.

"Hey Leah, are you ready to go home?" She nodded her head.

"Wait George!" Paul walked into the room. "Are you walking home?!" He said as George kept walking out the door and into the cold. "Oh come on George!" Paul continued to walk with them all the way to George's house. Leah started to get uncomfortable with all the tension but she couldn't say anything. When they got there, George tried on his own to get Leah's wheelchair up the stairs with no success. When she almost fell out, Paul came and helped George and they made it up the stairs. George wheeled her into the living room and she pretended to write on her hand again. So George went to go get a notebook and a pen. Paul watched curiously at their little system that they had developed in such a short time. George came back and handed her the pad and pen. She opened it up.

"I'm hungry." She wrote and handed it to George. He laughed.

"What do you want?" She shrugged and he handed the notebook back.

"soup?" She handed it back.

"Sure!" George walked into the kitchen, Paul leaned over, confused, and read the notepad.

"Erm, so, Leah, what do you like to do?" Paul said, trying to fill the silence.

She started writing in the notepad. "I like to draw, I like animals, I like to cook, I like listening to music." She handed Paul the notepad. It was slightly hard to read but she couldn't see what she was doing.

"Hmm... do you want me to play you something?" Paul asked looking up at her. She nodded her head. He got one George's guitars and just started playing random stuff. She smiled and George came back in with a tray of soup. He looked slightly jealous but he didn't say anything. Leah put down the notepad to eat her soup. But since she couldn't see she just kept spilling it and burning herself, she started to cry again.

"Here..." George took the spoon and started to feed her. She felt very awkward and stupid. George must have noticed the look on her face. "Does it taste ok?" She nodded her head and smiled slightly. Paul had stopped playing and just sat there awkwardly, looking at George and Leah. George finished feeding Leah her soup and took the tray away.

"So Leah, What kinds of animals do you like?" Paul asked putting George's guitar away.

She felt around for the notepad but George had put it on the couch. Paul picked it up and handed it to her. She started writing.

"I like dogs, cats, rabbits, horses, I like most animals." She handed the notepad to Paul.

"Have you ever had a pet?" He said, handing the notepad back.

"I had a dog once." She handed him the notepad and George came back in the room. He didn't like how Paul was getting so close to his Leah.

"Hey George, I think I'll stay here tonight in case you need help."

"Thanks Paul." He said flatly.

After a while Leah started to get tired so the wheeled her into a bedroom. Paul and George picked her up and laid her in the bed.

"Goodnight, love." Paul said leaving the room, George made a face.

So George kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He smiled and left the room. 'Beat that Paul!'


End file.
